Bros before Hoes
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: ¿Y podría ser que Kirishima, aún con todo el esfuerzo que hiciera por evitarla, estuviera también interesado en Ashido? Es difícil saberlo, con lo espeso que es y que, al parecer, ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Sin embargo, la posibilidad existe. Y Sero no entiende por qué él mismo no puede, por una vez, cerrar la bocota en vez de ir directo al precipicio como un imbécil.


**Van a ser tres historias cortas conectadas. Esta es la primera de ellas. Aclaro que el KiriMina es mi Brotp y no los veo más que así, sin embargo la idea de esta propuesta de diálogo que encontré en tumblr se me hizo que calzaba perfectamente con Sero y Kirishima. Siento que, de alguna forma, sería el tipo de conversación que ellos tendrían, toda rara, toda torpe... (?) El mismo diálogo creo que viene de una escena de alguna serie que yo no he visto. Dejo el link por si quieren saber a qué propuesta (prompt) me refiero:** writing-challenges-and-prompts (punto) tumblr (punto) com/post/166575854038/writing-prompt-dialogue

 **También me encantan las ideas de triángulos amorosos, y el poder de la amistad y todas esas patrañas cursis llenas de romanticismo y/o drama. (?) Dependiendo de cómo vayan las cosas, quizá, más adelante, experimente con estos tres como una Ot3. Mina aparece en los personajes pero en realidad no es que salga aquí, por ninguna parte. x'D Pero es el centro de todo, así que...**

 **Y sé que Hoes es una palabra muy despectiva, sobre todo si voy a, de alguna manera, referirme a mi nena preciosa Mina con ella, pero aclaro que si he usado esa frase como título es porque Kirishima se me figura el tipo de chico que a sus buenos amigos llama Bros y el significado no tan literal general de la frase sería como "Amigos antes que chicas". Además de que así es como se me figuró debía llamarse este one-shot. El siguiente será más desde el punto de vista de Kirishima. Por ahora, disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Bros before hoes.**

Por Blue-Salamon.

* * *

Lo mejor que podía hacer era ir directo al grano. Y acabar con sus dudas.

Porque lo que había visto esa tarde no era sólo una idea espontánea. Era un sentimiento que llevaba teniendo de tiempo atrás. Con Ashido y con Kirishima, cuando él estaba alrededor de ella.

Kirishima ocultaba algo, además del pasado compartido que Ashido no se molestaba de la misma manera que él en esconder. Es más, ella parecía insistir mucho en recordar y hacer florecer a esa semilla que había sido sembrada en la secundaria y que nunca había tenido tiempo para cuidar y vigilar su flor.

Sero podía reconocer esa mirada que Kirishima le daba a Ashido, aunque, a veces, podía jurar que la misma se la daba a Tsuyu también.

Pero aquello podría tratarse de un engaño suyo, de su propia conveniencia. Su instinto le podía fallar. O podía estar igual de acertado que en muchas otras ocasiones.

También podían tratarse de celos. Y, por favor, que alguien le de un tiro si se tratan de celos.

O él mismo se colgará. Con su propia cinta.

Así que no está seguro de lo que tiene en la cabeza, pero sí piensa que, a lo mejor y sólo un poco, el preguntarle a Kirishima podría hacerle entrar en razón o, salir de dudas, siquiera.

Aunque eso no termina de quitarle por mucho los nervios... —Ey, Kiri- shima, sí, Kirishima —la lengua se le traba. En el corto de su nombre que se ha acostumbrado a usar, por pereza. _Como si de verdad fuera demasiado trabajo decir su nombre completo._

—¿Hmn? ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo? —dentro de todo, Kirishima siempre es muy amable. Así que, cuánto más lo piensa Sero, más mala idea le parece.

Guarda silencio, aprovechándose del hecho de que tiene la manos ocupadas para darse más tiempo. —Bien —guarda silencio uno, dos. Dos segundos más y deja ir las cosas en sus manos para luego se volverse a el otro—. Esta es la cosa —y sus manos, vacías. Inquietas, van a parar a cualquier lado. Sus codos, en primer lugar. Sus antebrazos, cuando se da cuenta de lo agresivo que se siente al estar cruzado de brazos. Así que, finalmente, termina dejando ir sus manos y que estas bailen haciendo ademanes que ni él mismo entiende—. Bien. Lo he estado... pensando. Y...

—¿Y...? —Kirishima, intrigado. Paciente, hasta el momento. Lo interroga arqueando la ceja en la que no tiene su cicatriz.

Sero boquea un par de veces más sin emitir ninguna palabra antes de volver a rendirse. No tenía excusas, porque su cabeza estaba muy fija en esa sola idea, por lo que, de un segundo a otro, tan sólo la escupió: —Y necesito saber tus intenciones.

Kirishima parpadea, completamente confundido. —¿Intenciones?

Sero suelta una pequeña risa nerviosa escueta. Y corta. Muy corta. —Sí. Tus intenciones... con Ashido.

—Con Ashi- —a media frase, de pronto, parece que Kirishima entiende lo que quiere decir— ¡Ashido! Oh. Ahhh. ¡Con Ashido! —porque reacciona. De pronto, poniéndose nervioso. Riéndose un poco, como si acabara de decirle un buen chiste—. Yo... ahm, no tengo... intenciones —responde, a final de cuentas. Dudando, quizá un poco. Mucho.

—Oh —Sero se lo queda viendo, fijo. Como notando, de alguna manera, su desconcierto. Sus dudas—. Oh —pero cuando Kirishima parece querer volver a abrir la boca, Sero se da la vuelta y asiente, viendo su mejor oportunidad para mejor escapar. Mejor dejarlo así—. ¡Bien! Bi-ien. Eso es-... Está bien —quizá, lo mejor, era dejar de preocuparse por eso.

—¡Espera!

 _« Mierda. »_

Sero se vuelve, un poco a regañadientes y con los ojos medio entornados.

Kirishima no lo entiende, un poco por que también lo ignora casi a propósito, y decide indagar en sus dudas sin sospechar que Sero preferiría dejar esa charla de una buena vez. En el olvido. Fingir su inexistencia...

—¿Qué quieres decir con... intenciones?

Sero ahoga un gruñido y levanta los ojos al cielo, como rogando a algo arriba, a alguien, que le tirara un rayo o que comenzara a llover o a hacer algo que los interrumpiera, también recriminándose a sí mismo el haber abierto su gran boca. —Quiero decir... ¿estás interesado en ella en una manera romántica?

Para cuando esa pregunta termina de ser hecha, los dos se encuentran con el rostro chapeado.

Sero traga saliva ruidosamente, y Kirishima, con la boca seca, niega con la cabeza, en seguida. Una vez. Luego, comienza a sacudir la cabeza en varias negaciones y la incomodidad entre los dos no deja de hacer más que ser, de pronto, más y más notable.

—No... —dice Kirishima, cuando encuentra finalmente su voz, pero incluso así, esta le sale en un hilo al principio—. ¡No, hombre! ¡No! —termina de decir y suelta una carcajada, casi como incrédulo. Como si le hubiera dicho una barbaridad. Le suelta, también, un golpe, al que Sero casi aúlla de dolor, porque, entre los nervios y todo, Kirishima ni siquiera ha podido medir su fuerza—. No.

—Bi... Bien... —responde, un poco descompuesto. Y Sero se lleva la mano a donde le ha dado, antes de sólo voltearse para gesticular una queja sin voz.

—E... ¡Espera...! —Kirishima, despistado, no entiende lo que pasa con Sero, que lo está maldiciendo por el golpe, y tímidamente, lo llama de vuelta. Porque de pronto, eso de que tenga "intenciones románticas" con Ashido, no le parece tan descabellado.

Sero no va a mentir: eso, en esa ocasión, sí lo desespera. Así que, sin paciencia, se vuelve a Kirishima. Todavía la mano sosteniendo su brazo. —¿Qué? —y pregunta, secamente.

Kirishima no lo nota, más ocupado en sí mismo y en su propio sentimiento. —Tal vez yo... tengo... intenciones... —admite, un poco, en voz muy baja. Y confundido, honestamente. Porque nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—¿Ahh?

Por toda respuesta, Sero escoge hacer esa. En realidad, no lo hace a consciencia y tiene toda la cara puesta en una mueca. Con la confirmación de sus sospechas provocándosela. Y es que, _era increíble_. Era increíble que incluso cuando creía que se trataba de una tontería... de verdad hubiera tenido razón. Y detestaba, en ocasiones como esa, el tener la razón.

Kirishima parpadea a su reacción. _Ah. Es que acaso..._

—¿Tú... tienes intenciones?

Los dos son tomados desprevenidos por la pregunta. Sero inmediatamente se pone un poco rojo y a Kirishima se le fruncen de pronto las cejas. Un instinto protector escalándole al pecho en cuanto se da cuenta de todo lo especialmente cercano que se ha vuelto Sero con Ashido y encajando ahí unas segundas intenciones del muchacho _. ¿Podría ser que todo ese tiempo se hubiera estado aprovechando de la personalidad amistosa de Ashido...?_ No, no. Espera, eso se podría aplicar en cualquier caso de un chico enamorándose de su amiga. Incluso a si mismo (si era que en verdad estaba interesado en Ashido de esa manera). Y eso no era que tuviera realmente algo de malo, ¿o sí?

—Sí, bueno... —Sero hace una pausa, en la que se lleva la mano a la cabeza y hunde sus dedos entre su propio cabello— ¡por supuesto que las tengo! —confiesa, sus mejillas llenándose de un rojo vivo—. Es por eso que te estaba preguntando.

Segunda anotación vergonzosa para él, Sero se revuelve en su lugar. Que todo eso haya llegado hasta ese punto, cuando le hubiera gustado mucho más haberse retirado a la mitad. Y no haber tenido que confesarle a Kirishima que tenía intenciones románticas con Ashido o que le preguntaba, por cuestión de asegurarse. Eso era. Era, todo. Demasiado vergonzoso.

Kirishima asiente para sí mismo. —Te gusta, entonces —dice, como para confirmar. Traga saliva y los ojos de ambos se encuentran— Ashido, te gusta —, busca la afirmación en sus ojos, pero Sero no es que sólo le de una mirada honesta, sino que también le da una afirmación con una cabezada y las mejillas coloradas. Aunque, luego luego, parece arrepentirse, porque entonces niega rápido.

—Si tengo que decirlo, no sólo me gusta.

A Kirishima se le dispara el pulso, porque no es que él haya pensado tanto así como Sero parecía con respecto a sus sentimientos. Y siente que pierde, un poco, frente a él. Aunque no es que Kirishima no pueda decir que Ashido también le gusta, pero, él no lo había pensado así. De esa manera. Que fuera lo que lo tenía tan atento en ella, fuera algo en un sentido romántico.

—Entonces...

Sero alza una ceja, cuando Kirishima aparta la mirada, apenado y luego se vuelve a mirarlo. —¿Entonces...? —lo alenta, un poco, para que continúe. Kirishima le agradece con una pequeña sonrisa por su amabilidad. Se dice que, quizá, Ashido podría estar mucho mejor si se encuentra con alguien como Sero a que con alguien como él. Comienza a resignarse, un poco, pero por otro lado, tampoco le gusta eso. Y no tarda mucho en descubrir, entonces, lo que pasa consigo: No quiere que su amistad con Sero se arruine, pero. Tampoco quiere dejar de intentar entender qué es lo que siente él por ella.

Suspira. —Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —así que, mientras hace esa pregunta, Kirishima pide, con todas sus fuerzas, que no le vaya a decir nada que termine en alguna de las dos opciones en las que ha concluido no quiere acabar.

Sero parpadea. No tiene nada, absolutamente, en contra de Kirishima. Y mucho menos sabe lo que puede pasar. O la razón por la que ha querido ir a hacer esa aclaración. Quizá sólo era por su instinto suicida, hallando una nueva forma de ponerlo al borde del precipicio. —No lo sé —responde, mitad frustrado, mitad desconcertado. Pero, ante todo, con honestidad. Da un par de puntapiés en el suelo. Vuelve a tomar una respiración profunda y luego, ¡a suspirar!—. No voy a pelear contigo por ella, si eso es lo que estás pensando —aclara, llenando de alivio a Kirishima. Quién no hace nada por ocultarlo, porque sonríe. Grande. E inmediatamente deja de parecer tan tímido.

—Grandioso, hombre. Tampoco quiero pelear contigo, hermano.

Por un segundo, ambos comparten una sonrisa. Y la siguiente palmada que da el pelirrojo, ya no es tan dura y sólo amistosa.

Sero se la regresa, con un golpe de puño en el brazo. Y los dos ríen. —Grandioso...

Se quedan en un silencio, que ya no parece tan incómodo.

—Ah, eh... pero, tampoco es que no vaya a intentar nada con Ashido —Sero se siente en la responsabilidad de decirle, ya que andan en ello. Ya que están en confianza.

—¿Eh? —Kirishima se sorprende—. ¡Ah, no, hombre! Yo tampoco —dice, empezando, pronto, a enrojecerse cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho—. Digo, yo no... quiero dejar de lado mis sentimientos —aún cuando no entendiera si era en realidad así, como Sero se lo había insinuado— tampoco —añade, en señal de empatía.

Sero se ríe, porque algo que le agrada de Kirishima es especialmente esa lealtad que tiene con sus amigos. Niega con la cabeza, él es demasiado bueno para ese mundo.

—Así que... —relajado, con una nueva sonrisa más perezosa, Sero no quiere pensarlo mucho más y al final concluye, rápidamente— solo dejaremos que ella decida, ¿bien?

Kirishima asiente enérgicamente. —¡Por supuesto, hombre!

—Bien.

Y para sorpresa de Sero, lo que le extiende Kirishima es la mano, como si fuera un especie de trato. Un poco confundido, se la estrecha. A lo que el muchacho aprovecha para tirar de él y hacer que sus hombros choquen, como en un saludo secreto. Sero no acaba de entender, pero le sigue el juego, con una sonrisa divertida pero al mismo tiempo desconcertado.

—Así que, ¡que el mejor hombre gane!

A Sero, honestamente, eso le parecía mal en muchos sentidos. Pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. Ya ponerse de _especialito,_ después de que había conseguido, no solo aclarar dudas, sino que también relajarse y la libertad de poder dejar ese tema de lado, era demasiado.

Y lo bueno era que, eso, no parecía ir a terminar mal. Con Kirishima, al menos.


End file.
